Lost Boy - Casey Braxton
by woozywaves
Summary: (One Shot) Casey gets a breakdown in school and wanders around Summer Bay all by himself. Warning: (M rated because this story contains descriptions of suicidal thoughts) Lots of comfort included! If you are or if you know someone who is contemplating suicide, please visit this site to find a suicide prevention hotline in your area! Speak up! You matter. http:/www.suicide.org


Casey shuffled his feet over the floor as he made his way over to his history class.

He had missed his bus and hastily checked his watch.

He was twenty minutes late.

He mumbled some curse words underneath his breath as he entered the classroom.

The room went silent as soon as he had entered it, and Mr. Wilson glanced over at Casey with his eyebrows raised.

''Mister Braxton,'' He said, a tone of irritation clearly audible in his voice.

Casey clenched his teeth and made his way over to his seat in the back, ignoring his teacher.

He slipped the shoulder strap from his backpack off his shoulder and plopped himself down on the chair.

He placed the bag on his desk and crossed his arms. ''Mister Braxton, you come in late, you ignore me, and now you have placed your backpack on top of your desk, and you know that isn't allowed.'' Mr. Wilson said.

Casey simply shrugged his shoulders and looked down, not removing the bag.

''Mr. Braxton, I want you to remove your bag from the desk right now!'' Mr. Wilson pointed at him sternly.

Casey still didn't respond, and it was then when Mr. Wilson stormed over towards Casey to remove his bag from the desk. But before his teacher could take action, Casey decided to take the matter into his own hands and pushed the bag off his desk.

Some students laughed and a few pulled out their phones to take pictures of the arguement between the two men.

It was then when Mr. Wilson grew so annoyed by Casey's actions that he slammed his fist onto Casey's desk;

''Mister Braxton, I do NOT tolerate this behavior in my classroom!''

Casey threw his hands out with his palms forward in defense. ''Calm down Mister Willy. You're the one who started this entire situation!''

Mr. Wilson snapped. ''Enough! Get out!''

Casey sniggered and got up annoyedly, causing his chair to fall backwards.

Casey bent down to grab his backpack and he swung it over his shoulder before making his way over the door, giving his entire class the finger before storming out.

He slammed the door behind him shut and he felt the underlying anger inside of him growing stronger.

Why did he have to be such a mess up?

All the emotions that he had bottled up for so long, were about to take over any second.

Casey went into the boy's bathroom and reached his hands out towards the tap button to open it.

Cold water ran over his hands, and it was then when the realization hit Casey;

He was alone right now.

He had no one by his side.

How did this happen?

_He didn't know._

His breathing was winded and he glanced over at his reflection in the mirror.

He knew what was happening.

He was growing suicidal.

He had to get out of here.

He pulled his arms back, and pushed the bathroom door open.

He sprinted through the hallways past the students and used the first and best emergency exit to leave the school building.

Tears were streaming down his face when the brunette had managed to leave the building.

He ran through the sandy dunes, towards a road.

He wasn't thinking straight.

Or was he?

Casey panted and walked over to the middle of the road, as if he were in a trance.

He sat himself down on the asphalt cross-legged, with his head bent down.

His vision was blurry due to the crying, but he could hear the engine of a car.

It was coming closer into his direction.

''Do it already!'' He screamed, and he choked on a sob as he looked up at the car.

He heard how the car slowed down, and stopped.

Casey cursed and another load of tears escaped from his eyes.

After a few seconds the car door slowly opened, and a tall figure curiously made his way over to Casey.

''Sir, hello? What are you doing sitting in the middle of the road?" The voice sounded familiar to Casey but he couldn't make out who it was.

''Sir, can you hear me?'' The voice went again.

Casey pulled his knees up to his chest, and rocked himself back and forth.

The figure kneeled down beside Casey, and it was then when Casey heard the male say;

''Oh god! It's Casey Braxton! Evie! Dial Brax's number, quick!''

Casey felt how two hands grabbed him by his armpits and dragged him to the side of the road.

''Are you sure about this, love? Brax might freak out at you for coming near Casey in the first place!'' Evelyn yelled.

''I don't care about Brax's reaction, Evie! This is actually my half brother who's in need, so go on and call him! Tell him we've found Casey in the middle of the road - he has to come here, quick!'' Josh yelled.

He made sure to stay close to Casey in case he wanted to sprint towards the road again.

_'Half brother.' _

The words made Casey's thoughts spin.

Some cars drove by, and honked at them for almost not leaving enough space for them to drive by.

Evelyn fished her phone from her pocket and scrolled through her contact list.

"Come on, come on... Brax where's your number?" She muttered to herself.

She then remembered he was named Darryl in her phone.

Evelyn tapped on the name;

_Braxton, __Darryl_

The name on her screen read, and she pressed on the call button.

Evelyn didn't have to wait long for the eldest of the Braxton's to reply.

''Yeah? Who's this?''

''Brax! It's Evelyn, I- Josh and I just found Casey in the middle of the road. He's crying and it seems like he has shut himself off completely!"

''What?!'' Brax exclaimed. ''Is Casey safe? Where are you guys?!''

''I- I don't know!'' Evelyn scanned her surroundings anxiously. ''It's near the beach Brax, the road near the beach with the dunes on the side of the road!''

It didn't take Brax long to connect the dots.

He knew where Casey was.

"I'm on my way!" Was all the Braxton said before he ended the call.

Something had happened to his baby brother and he had to go look for him.

He'd noticed Casey hasn't been at his best lately and he knew something must have triggered his emotions to snap.

Heath had stopped watching his football show when he heard his brother yell into the phone.

He placed his half empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

His body had tensed when he heard Brax mention something about '_Casey being safe._'

Brax ended the call, and grabbed the keys from the kitchen table.

''Brax, where are you going? What happened?'' Heath asked and he jumped up from the couch to follow his brother.

''Evelyn and Josh found Casey in the middle of the road.'' His voice was calm, but Heath could tell this was only because Brax was in shock.

Heath's eyes widened; "The middle of the road? What the? Okay, Brax I'm coming with you! I swear to god if that Barrett guy has something to do with this then I'll-'

Brax cut Heath off by ignoring him and opening the front door so they could leave.

Heath got the message and kept his mouth shut.

The two brothers ran over to the ute, and drove off to go and find their baby brother.

In the meanwhile Casey was still bouncing his legs up and down, and rocking himself back and forth.

He was in complete distress.

It was then when Evie walked over to the two boys and reassured Casey.

''Your brother is coming for you, Casey. He will be here soon.''

She tried to keep her voice as calm as possible to make sure she wouldn't freak the teenage boy out.

But without any success.

Casey shook his head.

This was the first time he responded to what was being said to him.

''N-no!'' He managed to bring out.

''What is it, Casey?'' Josh questioned worriedly, and he scanned his facial expressions.

''N-no! He has to be here now! I need Brax, now!'' He sobbed.

''Casey, Brax is on his way!'' Josh reminded him, and he looked over at Evie helplessly.

Casey covered his ears, and squeezed his eyes shut to try and shut the thoughts up inside of his head.

Josh wanted to be there for Casey.

But Andy would never let him.

After all, Josh was actually kind of relieved about the fact that Andy didn't want to go fishing with Evie and him today.

If Andy would have been around, he probably would have made the situation even worse.

He probably would've mocked the kid.

Josh snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a car roaring into their direction.

It was a black ute.

He recognized it right away;

It was Brax's.

It's been less than five minutes and Brax was already here.

Josh bit on his bottom lip, and felt some jealousy creeping up inside of him.

He'll never have a supportive brother like that.

He quickly pushed those feelings away.

This wasn't about him. This was about Casey.

The car stopped, and Brax hopped out to rush over to his distressed brother.

''Case!'' He yelled, and he ran over to his brother.

He was followed by Heath, who kept his distance.

He looked around, and his eyes fell on Josh.

He balled his fists and faced him.

''You don't have anything to do with this, do ya?''

Josh wildly shook his head, and explained the entire situation to Heath.

''Case, Casey! I'm here mate, I'm here!'' Brax kneeled down in front of his brother, and wrapped his arms around him protectively.

Judging by the way he looked, the kid was going through a bad depressive episode.

He knew Casey needed his presence right now.

''Casey, look at me, mate what happened?'' Brax questioned and he pulled away for a second to try and get his attention.

Casey whined and digged his nails into his hand palms.

''Oi, stop that, Casey!'' Brax took a hold of Casey's hands and pushed Casey's fingers back up so he couldn't hurt himself.

Brax pulled his baby brother close to him again, whilst he made sure to not let go of his hands.

It all made sense now.

This is what Gina must have meant with;

'it's like they are tying up loose ends.'

Casey buried his face in Brax's shirt and Brax pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back.

"Ssh..." Brax hushed.

Brax's presence and scent seemed to have a calming effect on the kid.

Casey's breathing slowed down, and his mind didn't race as bad like it did a few minutes ago.

The boy relaxed in his brothers' grip and Brax pulled away to look at him.

He placed his hand on Casey's cheek.

''It's going to be alright, mate. You and I, we got this, okay?'' Brax hushed, and Casey nodded weakly at his words.

''T-thank you, Brax,'' Casey sniffled, and Brax looked his baby brother in the eye.

His blue eyes were still watery, but he wasn't crying as bad anymore.

Brax wiped the tears away from Casey's cheeks with the back of his hand.

''I love you, Case. You can always rely on me… and on Heath.'' He nodded his head into Heath's direction.

Casey smiled weakly at that, and sniffled once again staying quiet.

He didn't know what to say.

Brax helped Casey with getting up, and he gestured to Heath to grab Casey's backpack from the road.

Heath nodded, and picked up the backpack by gripping one of it's straps.

He handed Casey the backpack, and gave him a caring smile.

Casey took the bag and looked down.

A lock of his brown hair covered one of his eyes.

He looked like a little boy right now, Heath thought.

A little boy who had just lost his stuffed animal.

It broke his heart to see his brother struggle with his depression.

''You've got so many people who care about you, Case. Don't you ever forget that.'' Brax said and Casey nodded.

Heath turned around and sighed.

''Well, I never thought I'd ever say this, Barrett… But I'd like to thank you for informing us about Casey. And you too, Evie.''

Heath shook both Josh's and Evie's hands to thank them and Brax gave them a pat on the shoulder.

''Thanks, you two.'' He said.

Evelyn waved it off.

''It's all good.'' she smiled, and she hopped back into Josh's car.

Josh smiled weakly at the three brothers before climbing into the drivers seat to take off.

''You okay, now little bro?'' Heath asked when the three brothers were on their way back home.

He turned around in his passenger seat so he could see his brother who was sitting in the back of the car.

Brax made sure to lock all the doors in case he wanted to get out.

''I guess…'' Casey mumbled.

Brax looked in the rearview mirror and gave Casey a reassuring smile, understanding he must be feeling exhausted right now.

''He's feeling a bit better now, Heath. I suggest we go home for today and have a man's night in?''

Brax suggested.

Heath grinned. ''Sounds good to me! I'm always in for that type of stuff. We could watch some of your favourite dvd's... Or read some of those romantic magazines that I found underneath your bed the other day?"

Heath laughed, and winked at Casey.

Casey's face went red, and he looked out of his window pretending that he didn't hear what his middle brother had just said.

And what did Heath do in his room in the first place?

Brax raised his eyebrows in surprise, and eyed Casey through the mirror – He didn't know the kid had some sort of secret collection in his room.

He shook those thoughts away and focused back on the road.

He used to be a teenager too, back in the day.

''So what do you say, mate? Are you willing to join us today?''

''I'll uh, I'll be in my room…'' Casey answered.

Heath gave Brax a concerned look.

Brax however understood what his brother meant.

''That's okay Case, I understand if you need some time alone. That's completely fine. We can have a guy's night in another time.''

Casey smiled.

He was glad Brax understood.

''Thank you, Brax.''

Brax parked the car in the driveway and the brothers made their way back inside the house.

Casey walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and he immediately made his way over to his room.

Brax placed the keys on the kitchen table, and sat down on the chair.

He rubbed in his eyes.

Casey sure could be difficult at times.

But he loved the kid to bits.

Heath grabbed his beer from the coffee table and took a sip.

"You okay, big fella?" He questioned Brax.

Brax nodded.

"Yeah, just tired. Case really knows how to drain my energy," He chuckled.

Heath nodded. "Yeah, I agree. I'm glad he's with us now, though."

Brax smiled. "The kid's worth it."

Casey threw his bag into the corner of his room and left his door open, not wanting to give his brothers the wrong idea.

He knew how protective they could be after he had one of his episodes.

Casey exhaled some air he didn't realize he had been holding and laid back down on his bed.

He stared at the ceiling;

He would be nothing without his brothers.

He loved them to bits.

With them, Casey knew he was safe.

With them, Casey knew life would be worth living - no matter how bad the situation.

Casey smiled weakly to himself and his eyes became heavy.

He turned around to his side, and his eyes fell on his surfboard which was located on the other side of the room.

He smiled. He could go for a nice surf with them later today.

He's so happy about the fact Brax and Heath came out to safe him.

He'd stay alive for his brothers, because he knew that'd be worth it.

With them, life wouldn't be as heavy.

_Family isn't whose blood you carry, it's about who you love and who loves you back_.

Casey smiled at that thought and closed his eyes as he drifted off to a peaceful rest...


End file.
